


lets talk about love

by phantinyheart



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantinyheart/pseuds/phantinyheart
Summary: this is a series of a random oneshot that i write. i have nothing to offer but i hope you like it.





	lets talk about love

**Author's Note:**

> Come and give me life  
> Show me what it's like to fall into your arms
> 
> God in Jeans by Ryan Beatty

Minhyun isn't a believer. He never believes in such a thing called God or ghost or other supernatural beings that invisible by eyes. He doesn't know why but he has been like this since a kid. 

His parents are devoted to Chris, a Christians to be more specific meanwhile he isn't. "He is the one and only. He is the savior. He is our God." those phrases keep ringing in Minhyun head but somehow it never stuck in his 'cold' heart. He knows and understands that they are probably disappointed by him, but he can't help it. 

In the past, they always forced him to go to church, to be more active in the youth community. It didn't work though, because he learned that the community was filled by a bunch of assholes and homophobes. He hated them. It was so much easier when he still a little bit younger, Sunday school was more simple than the youth community. You only had to sit there, listening to some stories and singing along. Minhyun doesn't mind that, he could even say that he enjoyed it.

But right now, Minhyun is an atheist and everybody knows that.

Yet somehow today, after a long nap, something clicks over his head. His mind is rummaging over the belief that maybe God is real. Maybe He really exists. 

On his 1.25 meters bed lay another guy with beautiful face breathing softly on his neck, falling asleep so peacefully. Small bed for two big boys, small bed for the lovers, indeed a small bed for both of them. But when Minhyun saw Dongho face glowing over the sunlight that peeking softly through his curtain, his heart softened by the indescribable beauty before his eyes.

Pink lips, soft eyes, cute cheek, fluffy hair and so on, Minhyun could write billions phrase about Kang Dongho. His body felt warm under the tattooed boy's embrace. All because of you Kang Dongho, Minhyun thought while a love song played behind, like gospel music in the church. Everything just seems right, like a pair of puzzles, everything is meant to be. This is everything he has been dreaming for.

With his free hand, Minhyun started to tracing the beauty of his lover boy. From his cheek to his lips to the strong arm around his body and the naked chest that press close to him. Tracing every single letter on the boy's chest tattoos. 

"You should just tattoo my name instead of some words that you can't even pronounce"  
A soft chuckle launched out of Dongho mouth, "but your name already been tattooed in my heart, Minhyun -ah"  
"You're so cheesy..." Minhyun ears turned crimson red, feeling shy over the words he just heard.  
"I know, but it supposed to be cheesy," the other boy said in between his laugh.

An old conversation was playing inside Minhyun head, it brought a small smile to his face. "Stupid asshole," he murmured with a smile still plaster on his face. Their bodies are so close to each other, he could feel the synchronize heartbeat of them, and their tangled legs couldn't help the situation either. His love just feels like the feels like something that Minhyun never experience, pulling him deeper into a place he never knows could existed before. His love feels like home, a place to rely on and through his love the world is an even better place for Minhyun.

For people that didn't know him, Dongho probably looked intimidating with his wide shoulder and the strong gaze of him, his tattoos also don't help in how people perceive him. But give them the times to get to know him, they will learn the fact that Kang Dongho just a big kitten with the brightest smile and contagious laugh. The cutest person that Minhyun ever met.

Minhyun can't stop his head to wandering over the happiness that Dongho brought on his life. He knows that he is loved by the people around him, but this time is different. For the first time, Minhyun feels what it feels like to be loved so dearly and that strong will to love someone back as much or even more than he received. It's strange but it's a happy 'strange' and he likes it.

Minutes passed, he could not help but notice the other eyes just slowly fluttering open. The deep brown orbs are watching the hazel one with love. Minhyun start to caressing the other boy cheeks, "Have you fully awake Dongho -ya?" Minhyun's tone was soft to match the mood. The sun slowly set behind their back with a soft indie song played as the background music of the two. Minhyun felt Dongho's nodded on his palm, he was asleep for almost 2 and a half hours.

"How long you've been awake Minhyun -ah?"  
"Maybe 10 to 20 minutes ago. I am not sure."  
"Why don't you wake me up then?" Dongho asked while closing his eyes, enjoying the attention and touch that Minhyun gave him.  
"Because I don't want to"

Everything just seems so perfect, Minhyun slowly bent his head down a bit to capture a kiss from Dongho's lips. It passionate but it's sweet, they both close their eyes and start to deepen up the kiss. Their tongues are dancing with each other, he felt somewhat electricity run down from his mouth down to his spine. They shifted their body position a bit and right now Minhyun is on top of Dongho's body, somehow he is starting to dominate the kiss and the boy underneath him.

The kiss started to get hotter as the red-orange light of the sun illuminating Minhyun small bedroom. Dongho's hand was around Minhyun back, tried to pull the boy closer, try to get as much as 'Minhyun' as he could get. Minhyun heart filled with so much love he could explode and although he didn't want to stop the kiss, his head started to get dizzy due to the lack of oxygen. He slowly separated their lips, leaving Dongho's red swelling lips. 

Dongho just looked so sexy underneath him, panting for breath. The bulging on his pants starts to get bigger, making his jeans feels tighter than before. And when their eyes met, Minhyun couldn't resist it, he wants him.

Somehow both of their feelings are mix and blend in Minhyun's bedroom. Everything just feels calming, just feels reassuring, feels protective. Feels like nothing in the world could hurt them. And before their lips meet once again for another kiss, Dongho whispered something that leaves a smile on Minhyun face.

"I am all yours, Minhyun -ah. Do what you wanna do and brought me back to the heaven you always promised me to."

**Author's Note:**

> i am open for any new idea of which paring that you want to see. also english isnt my first language, i hope you understand if you any error here and there.


End file.
